Banjo-Kazooie: How we met!
by EarthBound009
Summary: How did Banjo and Kazooie meet in the first place? Only Bottles knows. The story of how Banjo and Kazoie became mean, Grunty, and the car accident. R
1. Bottle's Attention Spand

BKfanficCH1

Chapter 1: Bottles's attention span 

"Maybe it was that way. Maybe that was how we met." Kazooie said. "No, I know how we met. We got in a car crash." Banjo replied. "I'm pretty sure we met by the anger-management class." Kazooie said. The two were arguing in the remade house on how they met, just by a simple question of the loud mouth of Kazooie. "Well, maybe I can tell you." Bottles said, getting out of a hole he just dug in the floor in the kitchen. "Hey! We paid good money for the re-building of this house!" Banjo screamed. Don't worry, I'll pay you back later." Bottles said. "Why do you think you can just dig your hole in our house!" Kazooie cried. She pecked at Bottles back into the hole he made and fell in it.

"Next time you knock!" Banjo yelled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Geesh, I wonder who that could be…" said Kazooie, mad as hell. "It's me Bottles! Can you open the door?" "Wait just a second…" Banjo, said. "Kazooie, get the nail, hammer, and some wood in the garage." Kazooie winked her eye." She ran down to the garage floor that they added, thanks to the help of Humba Wumba and Mumbo. "Hello, can you open the door?" Bottles said angrily for a change waiting for someone to open the stupid door. "Wait just a sec!" Banjo replied. Kazooie came upstairs with the wood, nails, and hammers. In a split second, They nailed the door shut from the inside. They climber out the chimney to see Bottles banging the door. Kazooie took out two reclining chairs and two cups of lemonade. They sat back watching the show.

"It's good to be mean again." Banjo said. "Ever since we beat Gruntilda in the final battle, things have never been better. I can be the big-mouthed bear I always was." "But why did we ever become mean?" Banjo said, recovering their conversation. Bottles popped out of the mountain range behind Banjo and Kazooie's house, and jumped on their roof. "I would know!" Bottles behind the two. Banjo and Kazooie stared at each other in disbelief. "How'd you-? "What the-? Explain!" They both said. Well, I-" Bottles said. "Never mind how. Why do you want our attention so badly?" Kazooie said. "Well, you want to remember how you met, right?" Bottles asked. "Well, I'll tell you…"


	2. The race

"You were 16, and Kazooie was just about 13. And I was about-" "No one cares about you. Just get on with the story." Kazooie interrupted. "Oh, ehh! Just shut up for the rest of the story." Bottles replied. "Anyway, like I was saying…" Bottles said as he was making a face at Kazooie. "It all happened about 4 years ago at Ancient Lake in Diddy Kong Racing…

~~~FlAsHbAcK~~~

"Move out the way road hog!" Banjo said. "Stupid Crocco." He mumbled to himself. "Oh good. A purple balloon. Move out the way, stupid Conker!" "Yeah, well it's free for all, slim." Conker shouted out. "Take that!" Banjo yelled. He shot a rocket right into Conker's hovercraft. The ship popped into 100 pieces, and Conker was treading water like crazy. "Help? Anybody? Tiptup bumped into a Krunch, and Krunch bumped into Banjo. "Ah!" They all screamed. They ran right into a rapid. "I knew I should of used a car!" Krunch screamed. Oh, be quiet. Banjo flew into the air, and, saw the finish line. Just as he was about to drag the boat over the finish line, He saw Krunch and Tiptup rushed right past him.

"Did that just happen?" Banjo said, rubbing his eyes indisbelief. "Haha! Krunch said. "1st!" "2nd" Tiptup said. "Dangit! I'm in 3rd." Banjo hollered. "Don't feel sad, at least your not in 4th like Conker." "Speaking of Conker, where is the little runt?" Krunch said. "Help! I can't swim!" Conker said, a mile behind. "Wanna have another race? Diddy is good to go." Krunch said. "Oh ah ah! Ah, ah!" Diddy said back at Congo Jungle. "No, I'm ditching this place and going back home. See ya later, punks." Banjo said. As he walked off in the distance. "He needs to calm down." Tiptup said. 

"Well, I'm gonna need the car to get home, so I'll use my Convertible 450 Bearwind with 350 Horsepower, V8 engine, and 36 square inch cargo space. Being a dirty road hog is cool!" Banjo said. He started up the car, and drove out of the parking lot. "Move it grandma! I gotta go to a meeting with my sandwich!" Banjo roared. As he was going onto the freeway, a green flash of light went right past him. "What the heck!" Banjo said, as he dazed at the quick… something passed him. He was at 80 MPH spinning in shock. "Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed. 


End file.
